Allo!
by camomileas
Summary: "Jadi sekarang klub anehmu itu ingin membuat acara baru lagi? Kali ini apa? Mencoba meramal dengan sehelai rambut?"/ "Yup that's right, tapi bukan itu bodoh! Kali ini klubku akan mencoba menguak siapa 'dirimu' dimasa lalu!"/ [taekook-vkook] incarnation!AU


**Kim Taehyung – Jeon Jungkook**

.

.

 **Incarnation!AU**

.

.

"Jadi sekarang klub anehmu itu ingin membuat acara baru lagi? Kali ini apa? Mencoba meramal dengan sehelai rambut?" Suara berat itu semakin membuat bising suasana kantin di perguruan tinggi Seoul yang tampak ramai. Ratusan mahasiswa, mahasiswi maupun dosen berhamburan menuju tempat surganya makanan ini.

Begitu pula dengan lelaki bernama lengkap Kim Taehyung. Ia bersama dengan teman seangkatannya—Sungjae tengah beristirahat setelah tadi selama empat jam menghadiri seminar yang super sekali membosankan.

Ah yang tadi berbicara itu adalah Sungjae. Lelaki tinggi sekaligus tampan namun sayangnya sudah mempunyai kekasih. Ia adalah sahabat setia Taehyung walau kadang berusaha untuk tidak mengakuinya.

Sungjae adalah salah satu mahasiswa biasa yang hanya mengikuti klub normal seperti basket atau renang. Tidak seperti temannya yang berambut pirang terang itu, malah mengikuti klub pecinta hal-hal magis di luar nalar yang berisikan orang-orang aneh, plus kutu buku. Dan bahkan Taehyung adalah ketua untuk klub yang selalu berkumpul setiap jumat sore tersebut.

"Yup that's right, tapi bukan itu bodoh! Kali ini klubku akan mencoba menguak siapa 'dirimu' dimasa lalu!" Pemuda itu berseru lantang sambil tangannya mencomot nakal kentang goreng yang menganggur di atas meja. Sungjae hanya berdecih tak peduli. Apa katanya tadi? Menguak siapa dirimu pada masa lalu? Maksudnya itu adalah reinkarnasi? Yang benar saja!

"Hah berhenti membaca buku takhayul seperti itu Taehyung-ah kau seperti tidak punya masa depan saja"

Bibir Taehyung mengerucut lucu. Selalu seperti ini. Tidak keluarganya tidak teman dekatnya. Dia selalu diremehkan dan mereka selalu berkata bahwa minatnya pada hal-hal seperti itu adalah tak berguna.

Kenapa memangnya? Apa ada yang salah dengan hal seperti itu? Bukankan itu bagus? Bahkan nalar para ilmuan pun tak bisa menyamai dunia astral yang seperti itu. Bahkan mereka yang kecerdasannya setara dengan Einstein pun tak dapat mencoba meramal seseorang atau bahkan mungkin mereka belum pernah merasakan bagaimana enaknya lucid dream dan berteman dengan roh-roh yang bergelantungan di sekitar.

"Sialan kau! Untung kita berteman huh. By the way kau dan Joy harus datang ya! Kalian adalah pelanggan pertamaku nanti!"

Singkat ceritanya begini, lelaki tan itu menjelaskan tentang acara bulanan dalam klubnya. Jika tiga bulan kemarin mereka mencoba untuk meramal pengunjung dengan daun teh seperti yang ada didalam film Harry Potter, kali ini Taehyung sebagai ketua mencetuskan ide bahwa klubnya akan melakukan sesuatu—seperti hipnoterapi kepada orang yang datang agar mereka tau, seperti apa sosok mereka di masa lalu. Apakah mereka dulunya adalah seorang artis? Koki? Atau hanya gelandangan saja.

Sungjae tampak tertarik mendengarkan. Karena mau bagaimanapun kegiatan yang selalu dilakukan klub itu memang selalu dapat dengan tepat sasaran membaca garis takdirnya atau garis takdir semua orang yang datang.

Seperti beberapa bulan lalu dimana salah satu anak buah Taehyung—adik kelas mereka berhasil meramal dan ia berkata bahwa Sungjae akan mendapatkan seorang kekasih bila ia mengunjungi sebuah toko roti pada hari sabtu pukul delapan malam.

Awalnya ia sontak menolak mentah-mentah karena hell, dia punya otak untuk berpikir! Lagipula mana ada toko roti yang masih buka di jam segitu. Bukankah sudah tutup? Dan untuk apa pula ia disuruh membawa payung padahal ketika itu langit sungguh cerah berbintang.

Namun Taehyung tiba-tiba muncul di rumahnya, berjalan menelusup seperti karakter ninja di manga yang ia baca. Pemuda itu lah yang menyeretnya untuk berjalan menuju toko roti yang terletak tidak jauh dari komplek perumahan tempat ia tinggal.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi namun ketika Sungjae melihat ke samping sosok temannya itu sudah menghilang. Ia mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Kemudian entah siapa yang memainkan cuaca, detik berikutnya hujan datang mengguyur.

Lelaki itu lantas berlari menuju sebuah toko roti yang sudah tutup. Memegangi rambutnya yang basah. Ketika otaknya sibuk untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara mencincang Taehyung, pundaknya di tepuk pelan dan disanalah ia melihat seorang wanita berambut sekelam malam tengah tersenyum padanya.

Mereka berbicara panjang lebar dan berakhir dengan Sungjae yang menawarkan untuk pulang bersama di bawah lindungan payung yang ia bawa. Dan di hari berikutnya Sungjae dengan percaya diri mulai menyatakan cinta, kemudian mereka berpacaran hingga kini.

Itulah yang membuatnya agak sedikit percaya pada kemampuan anak-anak klub yang disebutnya aneh tersebut.

Sekarang ia kembali memusatkan indera pendengarnya pada suara Taehyung yang masih bercerita mengenai acara klubnya yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi.

"Jadi seperti itu! Bukankah seru? Kau bisa membuka memori lamamu dan membandingkan hidupmu di masa lampau dengan yang sekarang."

Taehyung nampak haus setelah bercerita panjang lebar. Ia dengan gerakan barbar mulai memasukan es batu itu kedalam mulutnya dan menimbulkan bunyi keras hingga membuat Sungjae memincingkan matanya.

"Kedengarannya menarik. Baiklah aku akan ikut."

"Kau mau membantuku kan? Hehe aku sudah mencetak selebaran tentang acara ini, dan bisakah kau membagikannya kepada anak dari fakultas lain? Semakin banyak semakin bagus."

Pinta Taehyung dengan pandangan memohon membuat Sungjae mendegus geli.

"Arraseo, berikan saja padaku nanti" seruan senang Taehyung tampak menutup acara istirahat mereka siang itu.

.

.

"Kiri kiri yah! Sudah pas terima kasih senior!"

Taehyung berucap semangat ketika sebuah ranjang yang dipinjamnya dari uks dapat di angkut ke dalam ruang kelas yang sudah tak terpakai ini, dengan bantuan dari kakak kelasnya di jurusan psikologi itu.

Tiga hari lagi acara klubnya akan dilaksanakan dan sekarang dia dibuat sibuk untuk menata ruang yang akan di pakai oleh pengunjung nantinya.

Jadi ia meminjam lima ruang kelas fakultasnya yang sudah tak terpakai untuk acaranya itu. Klubnya itu membangun sket yang terbuat dari papan triplek tipis untuk membatasi suara yang masuk ke dalam.

Satu kelas itu terdapat empat buah box yang di dalamnya sudah berisi tempat tidur beserta sebuah bangku yang akan di gunakan oleh anggota klub.

Beberapa lilin beraroma juga mulai ditaruh di sudut-sudut ruangan agar para partisipan merasa rileks dan nyaman.

Taehyung nantinya akan bertugas di ruang satu bilik C yang berada di sudut depan dekat papan tulis. Ia sungguh bersemangat menanti hari dimana acara itu mulai.

"Taehyung sunbae sebaiknya lampu ini diganti saja atau bagaimana?"

Seorang pemuda berambut panjang bertanya, ia sedang berdiri di atas tangga lipat yang membawanya menuju lampu panjang di atas sana.

"Bisakah lampu itu diputus sementara? Kita akan menggantinya dengan lampu tidur agar mendukung suasana"

Taehyung menjawab sambil mengamati kembali. Ruangan ini hampir selesai sembilan puluh persen. Tinggal memasang gorden panjang yang menutupi jendela lalu selesai.

Sisa ruangan yang lain juga seperti itu. Taehyung tersenyum senang, bangga kepada anggotanya karena mau bekerja sama untuk kesuksesan acara ini.

"Taehyung!" Seseorang memanggilnya dari koridor. Dia berjalan mendekat padanya. Itu Sungjae dengan ditemani kekasihnya sedang membawa minuman dingin yang sangat banyak.

"Minumlah, berikan juga pada anggotamu yang lain."

Temannya itu selain kaya juga sangatlah loyal. Taehyung beruntung sekali mempunyai teman seperti itu. Ia mengucap terimakasih sebelum membawa puluhan minuman itu ke dalam kelas dan memanggil semua anggotanya untuk berkumpul.

"Jadi kau sudah menyebar selebaran itu?"

Sungjae mengangkat kedua jempolnya semangat. Dia menyedot minuman itu lagi dan berkata,

"Bahkan sampai penjaga kampus pun aku beri."

Taehyung mengangguk paham, mulai memakan kembali es batu itu dan mengunyahnya pelan.

"Semoga yang datang banyak jadi klubku bisa balik modal hehehe"

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu pun akhirnya tiba. Sore menjelang malam koridor di sepanjang fakultas psikologi itu tampak ramai dihiasi oleh berbagai macam lampu juga sticker bintang yang berpendar memancarkan cahaya.

Kenapa acaranya dimulai sore hari? Itu karena agar semua partisipan dapat mengikuti. Seperti yang kita tau jadwal setiap mahasiswa itu berbeda dan juga seluruh perkuliahan berhenti tepat di pukul lima sore.

Setelah pelajaran terakhirnya selesai, sang ketua klub itu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan. Sebelumnya ia berseru lantang kepada teman-teman sekelasnya untuk hadir dalam acara klubnya tersebut.

"Pokoknya kalian harus datang! Rugi loh hehe sampai jumpa di gedung D ya!"

Taehyung bersenandung pelan. Ia sudah berganti baju menjadi hanya memakai kaos berlengan pendek dan menyisir rambutnya menjadi naik keatas.

Tersenyum lebar ketika memasuki ruangan yang sekarang bercahaya redup itu. Briefing akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Di koridor sudah berbaris panjang orang-orang yang penasaran akan sosok diri mereka di kehidupan lampau.

Taehyung berdiri ditengah sementara anggota lainnya membentuk lingkaran besar. Ia membuka sesi briefing itu dan mulai berbicara.

"Aku tak mau berbicara banyak karena aku percaya pada kemampuan kalian semua. Kalian adalah orang-orang terpilih. Jadi lakukan yang terbaik! Buat mereka ternganga karena kehebatan kalian! Untuk klub kita!"

"Untuk klub kita!"

.

.

Taehyung tampak menunggu dengan sabar seseorang yang akan menjadi 'tamu' selanjutnya. Setelah tadi dia membantu Sungjae menguak kebenaran tentang siapa dirinya di masa lalu. Dan sungguh Taehyung sangat terkejut ketika mendapati fakta bahwa dulunya Sungjae merupakan anak seorang bangsawan di tanah eropa sana.

Ia terkekeh membayangkan Sungjae dengan rambut disanggul mirip tokoh ilmuan yang dilihatnya dari wikipedia berfoto dengan wajah datar juga pakaian berenda yang menjijikan.

"Shit Taehyung jadi apakah itu benar? Aku-aku wow daebak!"

Sesaat setelah Sungjae bangun dari tidurnya ia menjerit heboh ketika melihat analisis tulisan tangan dari teman dekatnya. Taehyung yang duduk di pinggir ranjang hanya dapat tertawa sambil menutup buku jurnal itu.

"Setidaknya kau punya masa lalu yang bagus man"

Ia baru saja berpikir tentang siapa dirinya di masa lalu ketika tiba-tiba ada kepala yang muncul dari balik gorden merah itu. Seorang pemuda manis berambut cokelat yang tampak berdiri dengan malu-malu.

"Eum hai"

Suaranya terdengar kikuk namun Taehyung langsung bangkit dan menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"Tak perlu malu seperti itu santai saja, jadi siapa namamu?"

Tanya Taehyung cepat. Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya—berniat untuk menjabat langsung dan disambut dengan sebuah tangan halus seperti bayi yang sungguh membuatnya ingin terus mengelusnya.

"Aku jungkook dari fakultas kedokteran"

Ah kedokteran ternyata. Memang ada ya calon dokter yang semanis ini? Biasanya setau Taehyung kebanyakan anak-anak dari fakultas kedokteran itu cupu, culun dan pakaiannya norak sekali. Tapi begitu melihat Jungkook, Taehyung menatapnya dari atas ke bawah—shit ia sungguh modis!

Pemuda bernama jungkook itu bahkan memakai boots terbaru keluaran Kickers yang baru ia lihat iklannya di televisi. Wow.

"Baiklah Kuki, boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Dan Jungkook hanya tersenyum manis setelahnya. Taehyung lalu menuntun Jungkook untuk berbaring pada ranjang itu. Menyuruh Jungkook agar rileks dan memejamkan mata.

"Kau suka lagu klasik?" Taehyung bertanya sambil memperhatikan.

"Hanya suka Mozart" Jungkook berkata dengan mata yang sudah terpejam. Kemudian lantunan melodi lembut itu mulai mengalun disekitar sekat sempit tersebut. Perlahan nafas Jungkook mulai teratur.

Kemudian Taehyung mengitruksikan agar Jungkook membuat tubuhnya setenang mungkin. Posisinya kini adalah telentang dengan kedua lengan berada dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Bayangkan di sekelilingmu ada cahaya putih yang membungkus. Lihatlah cahaya itu dengan mata batinmu, menyinari telapak kakimu, lutut, paha, dada dan lengan, kemudian menjalar menuju leher, wajah, dan kepala. Cahaya putih ini akan melindungi dirimu dari semua pengaruh negatif. Ini adalah cahaya yang melambangkan cinta, kehangatan, dan pencerahan seperti kabut yang menyilaukan mata di sekelilingmu Kuki"

Taehyung berkata seperti seorang hipnoterapis yang sudah mempunyai banyak sertifikat.

"Lihatlah sinar itu dengan pikiranmu. Rasakan kehangatannya, dan mintalah agar sinar itu membasuh seluruh tubuhmu."

Lalu Taehyung melanjutkan,

"Aku bernapas di dalam energi perlindungan yang kuat. Energi ini akan membentuk aura perlindungan di sekelilingku. Aura ini melindungi aku setiap saat dengan segala cara."

Pemuda itu menyuruh Jungkook agar mengulangi kalimat yang ia ucapkan barusan selama lima kali. Memusatkan pikiran agar mendapat visualisasi yang nyata.

Kemudian setelah dirasa Jungkook sudah melewati tahap itu, Taehyung memutuskan untuk berjalan jauh menuju tahap selanjutnya.

"Bayangkan dirimu berjalan dilorong panjang, dengan sebuah pintu besar diujungnya. Lihatlah sekelilingmu dan perhatikanlah secata detail"

Taehyung dapat melihat kening Jungkook yang mulai berkerut.

"Bisa kau gambarkan lorong seperti apa yang tengah kau lewati?"

Kemudian bibir itu perlahan bergerak. Taehyung dengan sigap mengambil pulpennya dan mulai menulis.

"Aku melewati sebuah lorong yang sunyi. Terdapat puluhan cahaya lilin yang menempel di dinding"

Taehyung mendongak mendengarnya. Ini unik! Apakah Jungkook mempunyai kehidupan masa lampau sebagai seorang bangsawan seperti Sungjae?

"Apa kau bisa merasakan bagaimana tekstur lorong tersebut? Bagaimana dengan dindingnya? Atau oh lantai yang kau pijak?"

"Lantainya seperti ditumbuhi rumput liar yang mana tampak menggelitik kakiku. Dindingnya seperti tersusun oleh batu bata yang kuat. Dan disini wangi sekali" Jungkook tersenyum senang dan Taehyung semakin penasaran akan hal tersebut.

"Ok, sekarang kau bisa berjalan lurus dan di ujung sana kau melihat sebuah pintu bercahaya. Apa kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Sudah"

"Rasakan tekstur dari gagang pintunya, dan suara yang muncul pada saat dirimu memutarnya. Jika masih terkunci, tarik napas, lalu dorong pintunya dengan lembut."

Nafas Jungkook masih berhembus teratur. Taehyung perlahan mulai mematikan lagu itu dan menggantinya dengan suara deburan ombak yang pelan.

"Apa kau sudah membuka pintunya?" Ia melihat Jungkook mengangguk samar.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Aku hanya melihat sesuatu yang abstrak berwarna putih"

"Fokuskan pikiranmu, lalu lihat dengan jelas hal abstrak berwarna putih itu apa. Mungkin saja bisa berupa awan, atau asap yang mengepul"

Taehyung menunggu dengan sabar jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulut si manis ini. "Ah itu awan! Aku melihat awan yang berada di atas. Langitnya sangat cerah"

"Lalu bisakah kau melihat lebih jauh lagi? Deskripsikanlah hal yang ada disekelilingmu"

Jungkook lama terdiam tidak menjawab. Membuat Taehyung hampir was-was karena ia takut jika pengunjungnya yang ini gagal mengetahui masa lalunya.

"Aku melihat.."

Dia berucap namun dengan kalimat yang menggantung. Taehyung hampir saja kelepasan ingin mencium bibir menggoda itu namun beruntung dirinya masih bisa menahannya.

"Aku melihat seseorang yang mirip denganmu" Wow apakah wajahnya terlihat begitu pasaran? Pikir Taehyung dengan cepat.

"Mirip denganku? Apa kami memiliki kemiripan?"

Kemudian Jungkook menjelaskan bahwa orang yang ia lihat adalah sangat mirip dengan Taehyung. Walaupun mereka baru saja bertemu—bahkan Jungkook menyebut orang di masa lalunya itupun mempunyai tahi lalat yang sama persis seperti dirinya.

"Ia sedang bermain bersama seorang anak kecil, lalu aku melihat diriku sendiri..."

Tunggu, jadi jika memang apa yang dikatakan jungkook benar berarti itu artinya mereka?

"Aku melihat diriku namun ia berjenis kelamin perempuan. Memakai dress selutut dan tengah menggendong seorang bayi"

Jungkook menjelaskan dan raut mukanya berubah menjadi lebih rileks dari yang sebelumnya. Mau tak mau Taehyung ikut tersenyum. Apakah memang pertemuan ini sudah diatur?

Karena jika boleh jujur ia sudah mendapatkan tanda bahwa dirinya harus berada di sekat C dan voila muncul sosok manis yang mengintip lucu. Apakah tanda itu merujuk pada pertemuannya dengan Jungkook?

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau lihat?"

"Sebuah potret keluarga yang bahagia"

.

.

Acara klubnya berakhir sukses. Sebagai ketua dia mulai menutupnya dengan acara makan malam bersama. Taehyung duduk disebelah Jungkook yang tampak masih malu-malu.

Setelah kemarin berhasil mengungkap jati dirinya—ia menjadi tau bahwa dulu dirinya merupakan sosok perempuan cantik yang sudah berkeluarga dan suaminya adalah Taehyung—mereka berdua terlihat dekat.

Kenapa ia begitu yakin kalau sosok pria berperawakan gagah itu adalah Taehyung?

Sebelum acara ditutup sebagai ketua yang dihormati Taehyung meminta kepada salah satu anggota yang lain untuk mencoba menghipnotisnya agar ia bisa tau tentang kehidupannya dimasa lalu.

Maka dengan senang hati seluruh anggota klub mulai memberi ruang kepada sang ketua untuk memulai sesinya.

Jungkook masih berada disana, karena ia hanya begitu penasaran apakah nantinya akan sama atau tidak.

Kemudian salah satu anggota dari klub itu mulai menarik bangku dan mengintruksikan Taehyung untuk mengikuti suaranya. Perlahan-lahan taehyung mulai rileks dan terbawa. Ia menjelaskan dengan detail lorong bagaimana yang dilewati.

"Lorong yang kulewati sangat harum sekali. Seperti diujung sana ada ladang bunga yang banyak"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan kembali mendengarkan. Bahkan ketika Taehyung berkata bahwa ia melihat sebuah kincir angin raksasa yang tepat berada di depannya.

Kemudian dia menjelaskan bahwa sekilas melihat bayang anak lelaki yang tengah bermain bola. Semuanya tampak samar.

"Aku juga melihat seorang wanita cantik tengah menggendong bayi! Oh dia menatapku"

"Wanita itu memakai dress selutut dan berambut hitam panjang"

Jungkook rasanya ingin menangis sekarang juga. Awalnya dia tak percaya pada hal yang diluar logika seperti sekarang. Tapi setelah dia merasakannya sendiri, ia sangat yakin bahwa reinkarnasi itu ada.

Dan pemuda yang sekarang tengah menatapnya ini adalah orang yang pernah menjadikan kenangan masa lalunya indah.

"Selamat datang dikehidupan yang sekarang, love" ucap Taehyung pelan setelah ia sadar dari hipnoterapi tersebut. Mereka berdua berpelukan dengan sangat erat, percaya dalam benak masing-masing bahwa benang itu sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah putus.

.

.

 **-END-**

 **Ps : buat yang mau coba kayak Taehyung,** **id-wikihow-com/Mengingat-Lagi-Kehidupan-Lampau-Anda**


End file.
